Choose Me
by twilight85fan
Summary: The imprints are being targeted by vampires. But who are they and what do they want? And what happens when the Alpha imprints amidst all this? Will he get close to her or resist but more importantly will he be able to keep her safe? What happens when he finds out that once again a Cullen has an interest in the girl he wants for himself? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm glad you are checking out my story and hope you like it. If you do, please be a sweetheart and follow/favorite or review.

Disclaimer: This story is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and OCs belong to me. Resemblance to any person/story is purely coincidental and unintended.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"What happened this time?" The alpha questioned his pack brother.

"Kim was followed. He touched her. I'm going to fucking kill him!" Jared said pissed.

"Don't lose your cool. This is probably what they want and what they are not going to get. If we want them to lose, we have to be smart about this." Sam said

Jake nodded. Things had been pretty smooth over the years but this sudden problem was confusing. They were facing a strange dilemma. The imprints were being followed and the vamps made sure the wolves got to know of it by leaving their scent on the imprints by touching them accidentally or shaking their hands, whatever the means, they made sure they made the imprint smell of leech.

It never happened when the wolves were around but only when the imprint had to leave alone. During work hours or college. It was worrying them to no end. Who would take a sudden interest in them? Why not challenge them openly?

"I don't understand why they wouldn't just come out and fight if that's what they want!" Seth said upset. The poor guy had just told his imprint about their being wolves which she hadn't taken to well at all and now he had to guard her from a distance because she refused to see him.

"They may have ulterior motives" Paul said. He was worried as hell too. His imprint was just a teenager. He could not follow her in the open. He wasn't even able to befriend her. They had an age gap and nothing in common.

"Are Leah and Embry going to help us fight?" Jake asked looking at Seth

"Leah doesn't want to return. Says they've been trying to stop phasing. Embry was eager to come back and help but with Leah unwilling, I don't think he'll come at the risk of upsetting her." Seth said looking apologetic. No one had seen that coming. Leah and Embry had gotten together. Leah had been worried about Embry imprinting and their age difference but Embry had slowly but surely crept his way into her life and soon they had become inseparable. Leah had shunned her fears and decided to take it as it came and had moved away with Embry after they got married.

Jake nodded. He understood. It had taken him a long time to get over Bella. But now he was the pack alpha he was supposed to be. His responsibilities towards his father which he had neglected were now his priority and his pack was his family now. His mission in life; to keep his tribe free of more wolves and lands free of blood suckers. And he had been successful in doing so except for the last few days in which these strange things were happening. He was determined to find those fucking leeches and show them hell on earth.

"So what do we do now?" Quil asked. He was most concerned as Claire was pregnant with their first child. He needed to stop these stupid leeches before they did anything to harm her or their unborn child.

"We need to continue patrolling like we have been and stay alert and howl for anything that seems out of place. It will be best if the girls are kept indoors with at least four wolves covering them from all sides all the time. It will take a toll on all of us but it's only temporary until we get our hands on those motherfuckers." Jake said

"How am I supposed to order a 16 year old who doesn't even know of my existence to stay indoors?" Paul asked incredulous.

"Yeah! And how do I tell my imprint to come here and stay with us when she wouldn't even talk to me!" Seth said upset.

"Work it out. I can't give you all the answers!" Jake said moving out to phase and patrol before going and working in his garage.

Sam chuckled as the guys gaped after him stupidly.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Don't look at me! I'm not Alpha!" Sam said as he scurried to find Emily and his kids.

Everyone went their different ways but with a weight on their shoulders. They may try to act everything was fine but it wasn't and they knew that. The threat wasn't gone and until it was, no wolf would sleep peacefully.

AN: If you're reading and if you like please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	2. Chapter 2

Note- thanks to RachelRose523, sindhura, Ronniebrnz, woezz, lytebrytehybrid88 , polly2010 for adding this story to your follows/favorites :)

Thanks to the reviewers-

the little vampire lover- Thank you!

polly2010- Thanks! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Zoe Miranda Jones didn't think she had ever been this happy. She was a normal girl who had dropped out of college to explore the world before settling down. Her parents had never been close to her and didn't really care what she did as long as she was out of their hair. Zoe just wanted an adventure. She was bored of her life and wanted a change. And so she set out with absolutely no destination in mind. She had a friend who was going on a vacation to California and invited her and Zoe agreed. She had not anticipated meeting the most handsome man she had ever seen out on the beach. And what literally took her breath away was the fact that he seemed to like her.

He kept staring at her while she was enjoying with her friends and when they were about to leave, he had come over to talk to her. Zoe was a goner from the moment he had looked into her eyes. He had to be the most amazing man. He had ivory skin which was a contrast against her own tanned one. He had the most beautiful, sparkling green eyes. His built was athletic, not broad but toned and nice like a model. His pink lips could put girls to shame. His features sharp and his copper hair shone and Zoe had vaguely wondered what shampoo he used to make them so shiny and soft!

The god-like man had actually asked for her company and Zoe who had been tongue tied just nodded while her friends shot her jealous looks. He was a charmer. His voice enticing. Zoe couldn't recall the conversation they had had but she recalled how his lips curved around certain words, how his teeth shone in the moonlight and how his muscles called for her to touch him.

They had chatted for a good part of the night. Random talks about their interests, their families, their past. He was an interesting man. He was enigmatic. It was like he was telling her so much about himself yet an aura of mystery surrounded him. There was so much emotion in his eyes. He was like a puzzle to her. Zoe had always thought she was pretty good at reading people but he confused her, dazed her and she delighted in it. She was aware of the dangers of mingling with a stranger but he was worth the risk she decided. He hadn't behaved indecently or anything. He was gentlemanly and that impressed her. While they were in the middle of talking he got a phone call and he excused himself.

He came back with a huge grin and sat down again.

"What's up?" Zoe asked intrigued.

"That was my grandfather. Haven't seen him in the longest time but now I think I should visit him."

"Oh" Zoe said deflated. She had wanted to spend more time with him.

"You should come. Since you are out for an adventure, you should definitely come. I hear the place where he lives is full of adventure."

Zoe grinned. "Sure! I'd love that! He wouldn't mind though, would he? Maybe he wants to spend time with you alone?" Zoe said frowning. She couldn't interfere with their alone time.

"Nah! In fact he'd be thrilled to meet you. I already told him about you!" He smiled a charming smile at her and she felt her fears melt away.

"Ok" Zoe said dazed.

"Cool!" He said rubbing his hands together.

After chatting for some more time, he offered to drive her back to the hotel she was staying at. They reached her hotel and just before she was getting out, he kissed her. It had to be the most amazing kiss ever. It was obvious it wasn't his first kiss. Zoe's wasn't either but it left her head swimming and she wondered why nobody had kissed her like that before. She was walking into the hotel when something struck her and she returned to see him waiting in his car.

"Hey, what's your name?" Zoe asked embarrassed to have missed out on it when he had introduced himself first but the guy was so gorgeous it was difficult to focus on what he said.

"Anthony. Anthony Carlisle Cullen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La Push

Jacob was feeling restless even during patrol which was rare since being in his wolf form was usually liberating to him. Letting his inner animal out was a good feeling. But he was feeling tense and on edge. It was a foreboding feeling and he did not like it. He attributed it to the events of the last few days. It had been pretty hectic. It was good that Sam had opened a construction company while he had his garage so the pack was all employed otherwise with their being wolves, they wouldn't even have been able to keep themselves fed. Nobody else would understand their sudden disappearances and strange behavior. When working together, they could be themselves and relax and had to be on their guard only when an outsider was present.

Once his patrol was done, he returned home to catch on some much needed sleep. He stops abruptly when he nears his house though. Charlie Swan was here. That was not normal now. Sure his dad and Charlie were still best buds but Charlie had stopped coming around as much and it was usually Billy who went to see his pal. Even if he did come to visit Billy it was usually at a time when Jake was not home. So what was he doing here now?

Jake hoped his earlier feeling of unease was not because of something he would have to say.

AN: Thanks for checking this story out guys! What do you think is happening? Is Jake's feeling correct?

Please follow/favorite or review. It motivates me to keep writing. TIA!


End file.
